


Exclusive Interview

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: One thing that never happened to Severus Snape</p>
    </blockquote>





	Exclusive Interview

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: One thing that never happened to Severus Snape

**Exclusive Interview**

_Professor Severus Snape has agreed to do an exclusive interview with_ the Daily Prophet _. We know the one thing that burns most brightly in our readers minds is this: how did he win the heart of The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-Voldemort?_

"Professor, what was it that caused the Boy-Who-Lived to fall hopelessly in love with you?"

"A love potion."

"..."

"The Imperius curse."

"..."

"Very well. We encountered one another in a Muggle gay bar in Kensington. It is safe to say Harry was fairly drunk. He leered at me and proceeded to ask 'How big is your...'"


End file.
